Über Bienchen und Blümchen
by FakedSmile89
Summary: Harry bekommt eine kleine Nachhilfestunde in Sachen Sexualität... von Sirius! Harry Sirius Slash


Title: Über Bienchen und Blümchen

Author: FakedSmile

Pairings: Sirius/Harry

Genre: Slash

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, don't ask, don't tell.

Das Wort zum Sonntag: Eifersucht ist eine Leidenschaft, die mit Eifer sucht, was Leiden schafft.

(Diese Geschichte ist aus der Vorlage von „Of Vice and Men" entstanden. Es tut mir leid, aber den Autor kenne ich nicht… Jedenfalls gehört die Grundidee nicht mir… nur das Ende ist meins.)

„Sirius, kann ich dich was fragen?" Fragte Harry.

Sirius nickte. Sie waren in seinem Räumen in Hogwarts, der Krieg war zu Ende, er lehrte Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste seit sich herausstellte, dass der letzte Lehrer noch ein untergetauchter Todesser war und nun saß Harry bei ihm, hatte Butterbier von Hogsmead mitgebracht und ein paar Süßigkeiten, die Sirius zwar nicht schmeckten, aber er aß sie trotzdem, da er dies für eine süße Geste hielt.

Seit Sirius Grimauldplace verlassen hatte, hoffte er, nicht mehr als Pate da zu stehen, sondern mehr als eine Art Freund, aber bald bemerkte er, dass Harry nicht nur einen Freund, sondern eine Vater-Figur brauchte. Er brauchte jemand, der nach ihm schaute, und das war wohl auch der Grund, warum Harry Frage ihn wie ein Hammerschlag traf.

„Was ist ein Blowjob?"

Sirius verschluckte sich an seinem Butterbier, und spuckte es wieder aus und alles landete zum Teil auf seinen Füßen, zum Teil auf dem Boden. Er stand still und sah an sich runter.

„Bist du okay?" Fragte Harry, sichtlich besorgt und wollte ein Handtuch holen.

„Ja, schon okay, warte, ich benutze einen Zauber."

Sirius säuberte sich selber und setzte sich wieder hin, sah Harry an und fragte: „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich hab dich gefragt, was ein Blowjob ist. Hab ich was falsches gesagt?"

Sirius grinste verlegen. „Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen? Ist das eine Art Witz?"

Harry war verwirrt und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Nein, ich wollte es nur wissen. Schuldige."

Ernüchtert über die Reaktion seines Patensohns, schluckte Sirius. Und schluckte wieder. „Weißt du das wirklich nicht?"

„Nein. Ich weiß, es ist nicht normal…"

„Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass es nicht normal ist, es ist nur… warum willst du das wissen?"

„Die anderen Jungs – Seamus und Dean, sie sind nicht gerade gut darin, Stille Zauber zu legen – prahlen immer mit ihren Freundinnen und versuchen, den jeweils anderen zu übertrumpfen. Und gestern erwähnte Seamus, dass er Millecent letztendlich doch dazu bekommen hatte, es zu tun und Dean lachte sich einen Ast ab und sagte, was für ein glücklicher Bastard Seamus doch war. Und ich kam mir so lächerlich vor, weil ich keine Ahnung hatte, worüber sie sprachen."

_Glücklicher Bastard? _Dachte Sirius, _der Kiefer dieses Mädchens ist mit dem Grand Canyon zu vergleichen. Sie könnte vier Seamuse gleichzeitig bearbeiten. _„Ihr Jungs redet doch genug untereinander, oder? Ich meine, du verbringst so viel Zeit mit Ron und den Zwillingen…"

Harry mied Sirius Blick. „Ja. Aber… gut, Ron ist wirklich sehr fürsorglich mit Hermine… und sie würde ihn umbringen, wenn er auf diese Weise über sie reden würde, wie Seamus es mit Millecent tut. Seine Lippen sind verschlossen. Und die Zwillinge… Die scheinen sich nicht gerade seht um andere Leute zu kümmern. Sie sind auf diese Weise schon merkwürdig….. und Percy ist so verklemmt… und Charly und Bill, sie sind schon so – erwachsen."

Sirius dachte über eine andere Annährung nach. „Als ihr jünger wart, habt ihr, ähm, euch gegenseitig angefasst? Unter der Dusche oder so? Oder in die Betten der anderen gekrabbelt?"

Harry wurde hellrosa, und Sirius einige Momente später auch, als er erkannte, dass Harry jetzt denken musste, er hätte Sex mit seinem Vater gehabt, oder Remus, oder Peter, oder mit allen, nach einer Aussage wie dieser. Sirius versuchte, seinen Fehler wieder zu korrigieren und fügte schnell hinzu: „Ich habe gehört, dass viele Jungs das tun, aber natürlich nicht alle." So versicherte er Harry, dass er wirklich nie sowas mit seinem Vater oder anderen Freunden getan hatte.

Harry sah etwas erleichtert aus, aber doch noch beschämt. Er sah auf den Boden und sagte: „Gut.. vor ein paar Jahren, nach dem Quidditchtraining… ich glaube, Oliver versuchte so etwas, aber ich hatte keine Idee, was er da tat und von mir wollte, da bin ich raus gerannt. Er erwähnte es nie wieder und letztes Jahr beendete er die Schule hier. Das war wirklich alles."

Sirius nickte, und hätte sich beinahe wieder am nächsten Schluck Butterbier verschluckt, als Harry sagte: „Glaubst du, er versuchte, einen Blowjob zu machen?"

Sirius wusste nicht, wo er anfangen sollte. Er konnte natürlich erklären, was ein Blowjob war, aber das schien ihm nicht die Lösung des Problems zu sein. Er versuchte, nicht weiter über Lösungen nach zu denken und fragte: „Tauscht ihr keine Magazine und so Zeug?"

„Tun wir. _Quidditch Quarterly. _Zählt das?"

„Nein. Ich fürchte nicht." _Zurück zum Anfang._

Harry sah ihn immer noch an. Für Führung.

„Haben die anderen Jungs… haben sie sich je über dich lustig gemacht, weil du es nicht weißt?"

„Nein… ich bin sehr gut darin, einfach mit zu lachen, wenn sie anfangen, darüber zu reden…"

„Nun gut, ich werde dir sagen, was ein Blowjob ist, aber zuvor… was weißt du über Sex?"

Harry blieb ruhig.

Sirius versuchte etwas anderes. „Hast du jemals jemanden geküsst?"

„Ginny, ich hab's versucht, vor 2 Jahren oder so…"

„Und wie hast du dich gefühlt?" „Was meinst du?"

„Hast du etwas gefühlt… hat dein Körper irgendwie darauf reagiert?"

„Nein." Sagte er.

_Das würde auch die Frage beantworten, die sich eigentlich jeder stellt, nämlich warum sie hinter diesem schleimigen Bastard von einem Malfoy her ist, obwohl dieser sie immer wieder abblitzen lässt. _„Gut," Sagte Sirius und dachte: _nächste Frage. _Das Problem war, dass er nicht nachdenken konnte, was er zu sagen hatte. Seine Gedanken waren abgelenkt und schienen blockiert zu sein. Zurück zur Lösung des Problems. Nicht, dass direkt beantwortete, was ein Blowjob war, aber es waren Basiskenntnisse. „Weißt du, wo die Babys herkommen?"

„Aus den Bäuschen ihrer Mütter?"

„Ja, aber wie sie darein kommen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab darüber noch nie zuvor nachgedacht." Sagte er.

_Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein… _Dachte Sirius, sagte es aber nicht, weil er nicht wollte, dass sich noch schlechter fühlte.

_Gott, wie unschuldig er ist… kombiniert mit seinem Aussehen… das ist so eine Verschwendung, nein… Verbrechen, nein… Stopp! Die Wurzel des Problems finden. Zur Hölle, warum ist es hier denn so warm drin?!_

„Du weißt, dass die Körper von Mädchen und Jungen unterschiedlich sind, ja?"

„Ja," Sagte Harry und nickte schnell. „Mädchen haben keinen Schwanz."

„Ja," Sagte Sirius langsam. „weißt du, was sie stattdessen haben?"

„Brüste!" Antwortete Harry und war froh, doch noch etwas zu wissen.

„Weiter unten." Fuhr Sirius fort.

„Darüber hab ich auch noch nicht nachgedacht." Gab Harry zu, guckte, als ob er vergessen hätte, seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.

_Er hat niemals darüber nach gedacht… vielleicht hat er's sich nicht einmal vorgestellt?... müsste ein Junge in seinem Alter das denn nicht wissen wollen?... Ist das nicht etwas zu viel Zufall? _

Er entschloss sich, nicht weiter darüber nach zu denken, stattdessen begann er, Harry einen Vortrag über Gebärmütter, Eierstöcke, Scheiden, Ei Zellen und Penisse, Hoden, Vorsteherdrüsen und Sperma zu halten, und versuchte dabei möglichst wie ein Lehrer zu klingen. Doch es viel ihm schwer, sich zu konzentrieren, denn es war irgendwie verdammt heißt hier drinnen. Als er fertig mit dem Vortrag und mit den Nerven war, sagte er: „Noch Fragen bis jetzt?"

Harry sah ihn an und fragte: „Wie gelangt er Penis in die Scheide?"

Sirius stöhnte innerlich, versuchte aber dann sich zusammen zu reißen, dann antwortete er. Doch was er wirklich wissen wollte war, ob Harry masturbierte, wenn er sich selber berührte, aber danach fragte er dann doch nicht, weil er schnell merkte, dass dieses Gedanke an Harry, mit verschwitzten Haaren und geröteten Wangen und leicht stöhnend unter der Dusche ihn langsam aber sicher um den Verstand brachte. Er schob diesen Gedanken bei Seite, und antwortete auf die Frage seines _Patensohns!_

„Du weißt, wenn du manchmal hart wirst… wenn sich etwas gut anfühlt, oder morgens, wenn du wach wirst?"

Harry nickte.

Sirius fuhr fort. „Nun, Mädchen haben… sie haben eine Art sehr schmalen… es wir Klitoris genannt und es schwillt an, wenn sie sich gut fühlen…"

Ganz im Gegenteil dazu, fühlte Sirius sich alles andere als wohl, und ein fast schmerzhaftes Ziepen machte sich in seiner Lendengegend breit, dass eine baldige Reaktion auf Harry ankündigte. Und warum konnte er nicht aufhören, in diese wunderbaren grünen Augen zu sehen?!

Sirius wusste, dass sie noch einen langen Weg vor sich hatten, eher er erklären konnte, was denn nun ein Blowjob war. „Und wenn sie das tun, wird auch die Innenseite ihrer Vagina feucht, und der steife Penis ihrer Partner können recht einfach hineingleiten. Es könnte etwas weh tun, wenn sie noch Jungfrau ist, aber nach dem ersten mal wird es besser."

Dann stellte Harry ihm die nächste Frage: „Diese Vagi… diese Öffnung, haben die nur Mädchen?"

„Jah." _Mädchen, sicheres Territorium._

„Also wir… 2 Männer, wie wir, wären nicht in der Lage, Sex zu haben?"

„Nein!" Sagte Sirius, und gleich darauf: „Ja!"

Er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und begann, im Zimmer rum zu laufen, um möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und Harry zu bringen, der mittlerweile seine Schulrobe ausgezogen hatte. Und nur noch in T-Shirt und Hose sah er irgendwie nackt für mich aus, da ich diesen Anblick so gar nicht gewöhnt war. Das einzige, was Sirius tun konnte, war zu versuchen, nicht hin zu sehen.

„Was denn jetzt?" Fragte Harry und schien sichtlich verwirrt.

Sirius kämpfte gegen das Bedürfnis an, aus dem Fenster zu springen und wich der Frage vorerst aus, indem er sagte: „Das erklär ich dir später, okay?" Es juckte ihn in den Fingern _Das zeig ich dir später. _zu sagen, doch zum Glück konnte er sich beherrschen.

Harry nickte und seine großen, grünen Augen blickten so vertrauenswürdig… sie klebten an Sirius Lippen und verfolgten jedes Wort, dass er sagte. Er hatte noch eine weitere Frage: „Wann blasen sie denn?"

„Was?" Fragte Sirius, versuchte immer noch, einen auf Lehrer zu machen und hatte keine Idee, was Harry meinte, denn sein Verstand schien schon recht benebelt zu sein.

„Was Seamus und Millicent getan haben."

„Richtig. Nun, in deinem Alter haben die meisten Leute keinen Sex um Kinder zu bekommen, sie warten meist, bis sie verheiratet sind. In deinem Alter, ist es mehr, um Spaß zu haben. Also benutzen sie auch manchmal ihren Mund."

„Versteh ich nicht." Sagte Harry.

Sirius wollte ihn schütteln und rufen: „DENK JUNGE!! DENKE!! BENUTZ DEINE VORSTELLUNGSKRAFT!" aber er wollte nicht wie Snape klingen. Also nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug, hoffte, dass das nur ein schlechter Traum war und dass er bald aufwachen würde, dann erklärte er: „Ich weiß nicht, warum jeder es Blowjob nennt, denn eigentlich bläst man nicht. Gut, mache tun es, wenn sie noch keine Erfahrung haben, aber sie lernen bald, dass das nicht die beste Methode ist."

„Oh" Sagte Harry. „Was tun sie denn?"

„Naja, sie… äh, …saugen, unter anderem." Antworte er, und hätte sich am liebsten gegen den Kopf geschlagen, weil er spürte, wie es ihn erregte, mit Harry, hier ganz alleine in diesem Raum, über's Saugen zu reden. Er wollte das nicht erotisch finden, doch sein Körper sagte etwas anders.

„Was noch?"

„Lecken." Sirius fühlte, wie er schwach wurde. Blut floss in Regionen seines Körpers, in denen es nichts zu tun hatte, während er sich mit Harry unterhielt.

Harry sah aus, als ob er ein bisschen fürchtete, die nächste Frage zu stellen. „Und was lecken und saugen sie, Sirius?"

Sirius musste sich wieder setzen, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Knie weich wurden, als er hörte, wie Harry seinen Namen sagte. Sirius machte sich Sorgen, ob Harry vielleicht einen Teil seiner Intelligenz verloren hatte, vielleicht ein paar Klatscher zu viel gegen den Kopf bekommen… doch seine Noten waren gut, das machte keinen Sinn.

Und dann meldete sich Bad Sirius in ihm zu Wort: „_Ist er nicht ein Geschenk? So unschuldig, gutaussehend und willig, wie er ist?" _Nein! Erinnerte Sirius sich selber.

„Den Penis." Sagte Sirius dann letztendlich.

„Oh" Sagte Harry wieder, doch er beließ es nicht dabei. „Warum?"

Sirius schloss die Augen und lehnte sich etwas nach vorne. „Weil es sich gut anfühlt. Kannst du dir das nicht vorstellen?"

„Ich würde es gerne ausprobieren. Kannst du… es mir zeigen?"

Sirius sah in Harrys Gesicht… er meinte das wirklich ernst. „Ich soll dir zeigen, was ein Blowjob ist?" Fragte er etwas ungläubig. Geschockt. Wenn er das tat, konnte er sich nicht mal mehr einreden, dass er das tat, weil er sein Lehrer war, und dazu verpflichtet war, ihm etwas bei zu bringen. Er zweifelte, ob er der richtige dafür war.

Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch und Harry grinste.

„Du denkst, das ist lustig, ja?" Fragte Sirius, versuchte streng zu klingen, was ihm allerdings nicht gelang.

„Du müsstest dein Gesicht sehen…" Sagte er, kam auf ihn zu, und setzte sich neben Sirius aufs Sofa. Er rückte nah zu ihm und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Bitte, Sirius…" Gott, er klang so verführerisch…

„Hab ich denn überhaupt eine Chance?" Fragte Sirius leise und Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Im nächsten Moment lag seine Hand auch schon auf seiner Erektion und er strich quälend langsam darüber, so dass Sirius ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen nicht verhindern konnte. „Gefällt dir das?" Hauchte Harry ihm ins Ohr.

Er drückte ihn runter, so dass er auf der Couch lag und Sirius zwischen seinen Beinen kniete. Doch nicht dass er es dabei beließ, er fing an, sich erotisch zu rekeln und leise Sirius Namen zu stöhnen, was diesen Fast um den Verstand brachte.

„Harry…" hisste dieser, zog sich und seinem Liebhaber die Hose aus und nahm Harrys Erektion in die Hand, drückte leicht und zärtlich. „Nun werde ich dir zeigen, was ein Blowjob ist." Sagte er zärtlich.

Er begann, langsam Harrys Bauch zu küssen, und Harry fing an zu zittern. „Bitte…" flehte dieser. Sirius ließ seine Hände unter Harrys T-Shirt wandern und über den Rest seines Körpers. „Meins… alles meins…" Hauchte er.

„Jah… alles dein…" Stöhnte Harry und gab sich ihm ganz hin.

Dann nahm Sirius Harry's Erektion in den Mund, und begann zuerst langsam, dann aber immer schneller, daran zu saugen und zu lecken. „Gott… du bist so wundervoll, Siri!" Stöhnte Harry laut und das zittern in seinen Beinen wurde schlimmer.

Sirius ließen heiße und kalte Schauer über den Rücken und er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und begann, seine eigene Erregung zu massieren. Er wusste, dass es verboten war, doch er hatte ganz vergessen, wie süß verbotene Früchte doch waren…

Harry hob seine Hüften und stieß immer wieder in Sirius Mund. Harry schmeckte so gut. Und dann war es soweit. Harry schrie, spritzte ab, Sirius genoss, schluckte und kam dann selber. Dann ließ er sich auf Harry gleiten und legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Brust. Er hörte, wie schnell das Herz dieses wunderbaren Jungen schlug und wie verschwitzt er war fühlte er.

„Oh Harry, ich…" Doch weiter kam er nicht, da er nicht wusste, wie er das in Worte fassen sollte. „Ich glaube… ich… ich liebe dich." Harrys Herz fing an zu rasen. „Gott… und ich dich erst!" Gab Harry zurück und fing an, ihm mit den Fingern durch die langen, schwarzen Haare zu fahren.

Lange Zeit sagte keiner etwas, doch dann flüsterte Harry leise: „Dann hatte Hermine einmal in ihrem Leben unrecht." Er lachte. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Sirius. Harry lachte wieder. „Nun, sie hat gesagt, dass man Unwissenheit im Leben nicht weiter kommt. Selbst nicht, wenn sie vorgespielt ist."

Eigentlich hätte er ein wenig sauer auf Harry sein müssen, aber er war es nicht, grinste nur, und genoss das Gefühl, von Harry die Haare zerstrubbelt zu bekommen.

Ende

7. Mai 2004

FakedSmile

Bitte Review hinterlassen!


End file.
